That's one for the Mantelpiece
by frequentscribbler
Summary: Well, here we are again, my fourth FanFic. I'm starting to get the hang of these! It seemed that for a while I lost the love of writing but as soon I tried my hand at writing a fan fiction, the passion reappeared. It think it  helps that I adore the chosen characters (and actors.)


That's one for the mantelpiece.

Seven months had passed since Chummy surprised Peter with the announcement of her second pregnancy. The baby's arrival was imminent, any day now.

Chummy had not enjoyed this pregnancy as much as before, fears of history repeating itself tormented her every thought. Every ache and pain scared her, what if they were signs of complications? She worried so much it became an unhealthy obsession. Her nights were spent, not resting but frantically sorting and organising the baby's things. The cot they used for Freddie had been whipped from its hiding place in the attic and positioned in numerous places within the master bedroom. After moving it ten times, the couple finally agreed on a spot, the cot would live at the end of their bed. Coincidentally, the first place they tried.

Peter tried his hardest to reassure her, but it was easier said then done. Chummy was constantly tired or grouchy and some days she was just plain fed up. Peter would come home every night worrying what mood his wife would be in. He knew she was scared and he hated the fact that there was nothing he could do to help. All he could do was be there for her. He would surprise her by bringing her fresh flowers, they had so many the house began to smell like a florist.

Tonight was no different, Peter returned from his shift with a bunch of flowers, tonight's choice being sunflowers, he had chosen them because they reminded him of Chummy. Tall, modest and of course, beautiful. When he returned home, both Chummy and Fred were in bed, as it was only seven o'clock, Peter didn't expect both of them to be in bed, Fred of course, but he was hoping to have time with Chummy. He strolled into the kitchen flowers in toe, to retrieve a vase. He filled it halfway and arranged the flowers inside. Popped off his coat and hung it on the chair beside him then climbed the stairs to greet his wife.

Peter could hear young sir snoring through the closed door, he chuckled to himself;

'Just like yer mother!'

He continued his journey across the landing into the master bedroom. Freddie's snore had filtered out, being replaced by the more harsher tone of Chummy snoring. Peter again chuckled to himself 'See, I told you!' as he placed the sunflowers onto the bedside table.

She stirred but only for a second. Normal snoring resumed. Peter couldn't help but laugh. Chummy always found it hard to find a comfortable sleeping position. It normally consisted of using Peter's pillows to wedge under her bump and leaning her feet on Peter's legs. Uncomfortable for both but especially poor Peter.

Peter decided a short nap would be rather pleasant, and why not, everyone else was asleep, he might as well join them in the land of nod. He perched on the end of the bed and released his feet from the shoes that had rubbed all day. He pinged each brace off of his shoulders then lay back on top of the quilt.

'Peter! Peter!' Yelled Chummy.

Peter shot up and checked his watch, it was 2 o'clock in the morning! So much for just a power nap.

'Peter!' Continued Chummy sounding extremely distressed.

He jumped out of bed to attend to his wife's call, but she wasn't in bed anymore. The yells for help continued. Peter started to panic, still in a haze, he could not fathom where the sound was coming from. Peter ran around the bed and there, sat on the floor was Chummy. Leant against the bed.

'Camilla, what are you doing down there?' Laughed Peter.

'What do you think Peter? I'm having a picnic of course!' Smirked Chummy sarcastically. Peter chuckled. Chummy was not impressed, in fact she was so unimpressed she threw a cushion at him. 'Don't Josh Peter, the baby is coming!'

'Panic stations' He screamed as he went into full on meltdown mode. Chummy had to start calming him down.

'Like Jenny used to say, if labour was a blizzard, these are the first few snowflakes! Its only the early stage! Go and ring Dr Turner, and Sister Julienne!' Said Chummy sounding rather relaxed.

'Not an ambulance? I want you properly looked after Camilla, I want you in the best place possible so you can receive the best treatment!' Barked Peter, sounding like he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

'Peter, I want to do this at home! Its where I feel most comfortable, I don't want to disturb Freddie!' Pleaded Chummy as she started to breath through a contraction.

'No, I won't let you Chummy!' Cried Peter.

'You've never called me Chummy before!' She stated, the pure shock helped her forget about the growing contraction.

'And I don't want it to be the last time either, please, you need to go to the hospital!' Sobbed Peter, trying to hold in his emotions.

Chummy refused, she was not going to move, unless it was onto the bed. Peter could stay and argue but he knew her mind was made up. He was so scared. They only just got to the hospital in time with Freddie. What if it happened again, but this time they didn't get there in time? It wasn't worth worrying about. He helped her onto the bed and ran downstairs to the telephone. He dialled, a delicate voice answered.

'Nonnatus house, midwife speaking!'

Peter was so relieved, 'Cynthia, it's Chummy!'

'I'm on my way, have you rung for Dr Turner?' Asked Cynthia.

'Not yet!' Whimpered Peter.

'Ring him, I will be there as soon as I can!' Commanded Cynthia

The line went dead, Peter quickly dialed again as another groan echoed down the stairs. 'Chummy, dear. Cynthia is on ... Patrick, I'm so sorry to bother you, but its time! The baby is coming! Patrick, she refuses to go to the hospital, what do I do?'

Peter paused, listening to the advice of Dr Turner, he nodded along then slammed the phone down. He gathered himself and galloped back up the stairs, jumping a step each time. He ran into the bedroom, Chummy had changed positions, she was now on all fours, she had the urge to push, but knew she must wait for back-up.

'What do you need me to do?' Asked Peter, becoming very panicky.

'Towels and hot water!' Shouted chummy. 'Actually Peter, I don't think they'll be time, this baby is coming, and its coming fast!'

'But, it can't! They're not here yet!' Flapped Peter.

'Peter, I need you, you need to stay calm! Go and get my kit, its in the airing cupboard!' Ordered Chummy. 'Looks like this baby is in a rush!'

'How can you be joking at this time?' Asked Peter as he ran to the airing cupboard.

'If one doesn't laugh, they shall cry! Laughter is more useful in this situation, wouldn't you agree?' Defended Chummy.

Peter empties the kit onto the bed. 'what do you need?'

'Its too late for the brown paper, waters have gone already, I think we will be seeing our baby rather soon Peter.' Cooed Chummy.

Peter walked to the top of the bed, leant in and kissed his wife. He sat next to her for a short while, measuring her pulse. The contractions got stronger. Peter timed them, they were every three minutes. The urge to push became too much to ignore. She had no choice but to push. She couldn't delay it anymore. They were going to have to give birth to this child alone.

'Peter, put on the gloves, you'll have to help deliver it!' Said Chummy again kissing her husband.

Peter stood, gathered himself then put on the gloves. He walked to the end of the bed and adjusted her nightdress. 'Keep going, well done! You're doing so well!'

She began to push, with all of her might. Using Peter as leverage. Peter couldn't believe what was happening. He was delivering his own child. A father being in the room at the time of a birth was unheard of. He wasn't just in the room, he was delivering the baby. After many galiant pushes, the babies head had crowned.

'Well Done Chummy! Not long now and we'll have our baby!' Beamed Peter cupping the baby's head.

Chummy gave one almighty push, then suddenly it was over, their baby was born. Peter wrapped it in the towel and passed it to Chummy.

'We have a girl!' Cried Peter.

'A girl!' Chummy joined Peter in a cry, but quickly stopped. 'The cord Peter, you need cut it! Get the clamps, place them at two points along the cord then cut in between!'

Peter's hands shook, he picked up the clamps and did as he wife said. The baby started to cry. Peter joined them at the top of the bed, kissing them both.

'Camilla, we did it!' Weaped Peter.

The pair huddled together. Baby crying in there arms. Suddenly the door went, footsteps were heard on the stairs, then in burst Cynthia. She was shocked at what greeted her, so to was Dr Turner who joined them shortly.

'You didn't need us then?' Joked Dr Turner as he checked over baby.

'She was impatient, so wanted to meet everybody!' Said Chummy holding onto Peter's hand.

Cynthia was checking that the placenta was completely born and that Chummy was in good health. The two continued to hold each other. What just happened?

'She's perfect!' Declared Dr Turner as he passed her back to her waiting parents.

'Do you have a name?' Asked Cynthia.

The couple looked to each smiled and together replied 'Edie!'

The two had spent many nights deliberating the name. They wanted to repay the efforts of Sister Evangelina, because let's face it, if it wasn't for her, the two may have never gone on a date. They believed that Edie was a lovely twist on Sister Evangelina's real name Enid. Of course they had thought of boys names, Artie being the forerunner, after Chummy's mother, they thought it would suit a boy better. Though, the couple were praying for a girl. Finally their wish was granted. A little sister for Freddie. Who, was still snoring next door.

'Peter, go and wake him. I need both of them in my arms.' Sobbed Chummy.

'Of course, prepare for the grumpiness!' Giggled Peter as he left the room.

Cynthia sat with Chummy doing the final checks, Peter returned with a half asleep Freddie. 'Look Freddie, you have a sister!'

Freddie jumped down from his fathers arms and walked to his mother and newborn sister, he gently lead next to them, he looked to his mother, smiled and snuggled in besides them.

'My sister!' He said proudly.

Peter joined the three, cuddling Freddie, arm around Chummy with his other hand he stroked the face of the new addition. 'Welcome to the world. Edie Joan Noakes'

Patrick took a camera of the side, it was Peter's new toy. He fiddled with it for a few seconds; 'Smile for the camera!' He said as he pointed it towards the four. 'That's one for the mantelpiece!'

Cynthia and Dr Turner said their goodbyes, leaving the family to coo over baby Edie. Freddie was smitten. He walked into his room and returned with a teddy bear. A small dainty teddy, mousey brown with a pink ribbon around the neck, he placed it in between the towel and his sisters chest, whilst returning to his spot he kissed her forehead. peter and Chummy looked at each other, they were so grateful for what they had, nothing was going to spoil it.


End file.
